Multi-Bearly Getting Out Of This One
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: "Finally pleased with his isolation, Dipper parted a small section of his cape to reveal a hidden pocket. In it was his greatest treasure (not even Mabel knew about the way he would carry it with him) and it had been far too long since he had last had the chance to use it." Reverse Gravity Falls and possibly Dipifica if you squint.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

Despite his general desire to remain clean, Dipper actually enjoyed going into Gravity Fall's surrounding forest. From an ordinary point of view, the forest was a beautiful marvel of nature with soft sounding streams, lustrous green pine trees and an abundance of wildlife to be admired. Of course, Dipper knew that deer and raccoons weren't the only nature present in the forest. In fact, some of the wildlife was positively supernatural.

It was a bad joke, one his sister would have laughed at for ages were she there.

Dipper sighed and continued his trek through the trees. Part of the reason he loved the forest was due to the supernatural oddities lurking all over the place. Mabel presumed that, like her, he simply enjoyed chasing them for the thrill of it, but really it was the opposite. He loved learning.

Eventually he reached the small clearing he was seeking. He doubted any human knew the forest better than him, and the effort most would need to get to his current area would put them off. Still, Dipper took a moment to look around and make sure that he hadn't been followed and that there was no one else there. His search revealed one gnome who, after a brief touch of his amulet, Dipper sent flying away. A cry of "SHMEBULOCK" faded the further away the creature was thrown.

Dipper continued to search for a few moments longer. It wouldn't surprise him if Mabel had somehow followed him and was hiding until he was settled just so she could jump out and yell at him loudly. He'd watched her do it to that white haired nuisance in the past so it wasn't hard to jump to such conclusions.

Finally pleased with his isolation, Dipper parted a small section of his cape to reveal a hidden pocket. In it was his greatest treasure (not even Mabel knew about the way he would carry it with him) and it had been far too long since he had last had the chance to use it. With practised precision, his old walkman was brought out of the pocket, followed swiftly by a pair of headphones. Once the headphones were on his head, Dipper took a deep breath before allowing himself to press play.

The sweet music of BABBA's greatest album, _Departure_ , came on and the brunet found himself tapping his foot to the opening of favourite guilty pleasure. Once the singing actually began Dipper couldn't stop himself from doing more than tapping though. He started by just awkwardly swaying from side to side, but slowly he loosened up and really got into the flow.

The swaying quickly turned into side steps, both the music and the movement punctuated by a light clap and bop of his head. When there was a particularly drawn out note he would add a short spin into the routine and if the keyboard was decidedly prominent then his hands would cease clapping so that his fingers could pretend to play along.

When he heard the addition of strings his smile grew significantly wider and he stood in one place, although his hips continued shaking from side to side. And in perfect synchronisation he began.

" _Disco girl, coming through! That girl is you! Ooh ooh!_ "

He would admit that his voice wasn't quite up to the standards of the original singers, but he didn't think it was as bad as it was a few months before.

As the song continued on so did his dancing and singing, his eyes drifting shut as he became lost in the activity. Out of habit he wouldn't sing too loudly (Mabel had teased him mercilessly the last time she caught him).

With the approaching end of Disco Girl, Dipper brought his dancing to an end as well. He enjoyed the other songs on the album, he was sure he would tap along to the songs, but he would only allow himself to actually dance to Disco Girl.

On a whim, between songs, he decided to remove his headphones.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dipper blinked and turned his head towards the scream, quietly slipping his CD player back into the pocket in his cape. He was, much to his chagrin, fully aware of who was screaming and so the sight of a blonde teenage girl in a garish varsity jacket was not surprising. What did surprise him was the fact that she was so deep in the forest and that she was obviously running away from something.

Since she apparently hadn't seen him yet, and she was quite a distant away, Dipper took a moment to compose himself; it wouldn't do to let her see him anyway but perfect. With a quick brush of his hand, any hair that had fallen out of place from his dancing session was straightened. He also smoothed down his blue shirt and rearranged his cape.

As he looked up, he was glad to see that she was considerably closer. With a slight smirk to complete his image he raised his hand to his amulet and in 3... 2... 1...

Pacifica Southeast yelped and struggled uselessly in an attempt to break free from the luminescent glow from his amulet's power.

"Well, well, well. What's someone like you doing so deep in the forest?" He made a big show of looking around her, "And seemingly all alone, hmm?"

Pacifica groaned and rolled her eyes. "Dipping Sauce," She whined, "I really don't have time to do this!" She flicked her eyes up and down to indicate his psychic hold on her.

"And by 'this', I take it you mean your futile attempt to stop whatever it is I'm planning?"

"First, yes, that is exactly the 'this' I was talking about; there is something way more pressing I have to deal with. And, second, we have stopped you every time so less of the 'futile'."

A spike of jealousy caught Dipper off-guard and his hand dropped from the amulet, freeing Pacifica. Although her arms dropped, she made no real attempt to leave just yet. Still, Dipper was unhappy with the idea that someone was too busy to deal with him, even if said person was Pacifica and her intention was to stop whatever his current plan was.

He paused for a moment. It occurred to Dipper then that, this time, he wasn't actually involved in any scheme that Pacifica or her 'cousin' would want to stop. In spite of this, Dipper still felt like Pacifica should want to stop him. After all, how many people could say that they were rivals with Dipper Gleeful of all people?

Pacifica sighed, apparently annoyed by his silence. "Look, Dipper, I get that this," She gestured to his outfit and amulet, "is meant to intimidate me, but I'm kind of in the middle of running away from something that's actually threatening me right now. Maybe when I'm not so busy I'll come back and stop whatever crazy plan you're cooking up, but for now, why don't you consider this a head start and-"

She was cut short by a reverberating roar.

Instantly her eyes widened in shock and she dashed off, hand shooting out to grab his and drag him along with her as well.

"Hey!" He cried out indignantly.

"Seriously, Dipper, you don't want to be around when it catches up."

"And pray tell, what _is_ 'it'?"

Pacifica leapt over a fallen log and Dipper only just reacted in time thanks to the ever constant tug on his hand.

"A multi-bear." Pacifica gasped

Dipper took a moment to actually match Pacifica's pace, made easier by his slightly longer legs, but still maintained contact with her hand.

"Why did you go anywhere near a multi-bear? They're as violent as they are stupid!" He berated between gasps for air.

"It's not like I _planned_ on going near it or anything!"

She didn't elaborate any further than that and the pair continued running in near silence, only broken by their pounding footsteps and heavy breathing. Eventually, Dipper, not used to the role reversal, couldn't stop himself from complaining about his 'rotten luck' at being both chased and stuck with his sister's rival.

Surprisingly, the original sounds of snarling and paws hitting earth had stopped a while back, and the two began slowing down as their adrenaline started to wear off. They didn't stop however, and this caused a problem when a white, compact circle somehow managed to slip out of the secret pocket in Dipper's cape.

Immediately Dipper stopped, intent on collecting his property, but was yanked forward by Pacifica who apparently had no intention of stopping. She glared over her shoulder as she tried to pull him forward, a thin film of sweat sticking her fringe to her forehead.

"What are you doing, Dipping dots? We don't have time to stop."

Dipper released her hand and she stumbled although managed to stay on her feet.

"I dropped something, and besides, the multi-bear hasn't been following us for a while now."

As soon as he said that, a roar, resounding through the multiple maws of the fearsome bear heads, came from behind him. But as terrifying as the roar was, nothing chilled Dipper more than the sound of plastic and metal being crushed under the paw of a 300kg mutated bear.

Dipper turned slowly to look at the creature. Although he'd tried to point out the stupidity of going near a multi-bear, he had wanted the opportunity to see one this close for a long time. That being said, Dipper always imagined the opportunity arising after the multi-bear had fallen into a cunning and specially designed trap of his doing, and it _never_ involved his precious BABBA album being crushed.

Without thinking, Dipper's long fingers encircled his amulet and the hulking beast was instantly surrounded by a glowing blue light. What Dipper wasn't expecting was the force of the bear pushing back against his power. Thus, what can only be described as a push-of-war started taking place, with Dipper trying to throw the multi-bear as far away from Oregon as possible, and the multi-bear trying to rip his throat out.

Whilst all that was going on, Pacifica crept passed the fighting duo to see what had actually caused Dipper to lose it quite so suddenly. He was normally more controlled than that, and she expected any sudden shows of power to come from Mabel. She had, of course, heard the noise of something breaking, but was surprised, upon realising that the mess was a CD player, that the CD inside seemed to be mostly unscathed.

Making sure that both Dipper and the multi-bear were busy, she leaned down and removed the disk from the debris. The front of the CD appeared to be okay; she could definitely tell that it was _Departure_ by BABBA, but when she looked at the back there was one long, thin scratch reaching from the edge to the centre.

Just as she was wondering if there was anything she could do (there wasn't, and she knew it) there was a grunt and she looked up in time to see a very confused looking multi-bear being flung across the forest, branches of trees snapping as the creature was given no choice in its journey. Wide-eyed she turned to Dipper only to find him breathing heavily and sweating a fair amount, as if he wasn't used to so much effort. Pacifica always presumed that he was reasonably fit, but, she supposed, having large sums of money and a magic amulet meant working out wasn't high on his list of priorities.

"What are you staring at, Pacifica?"

The sudden address startled her, but she just straightened herself and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was just thinking that if I wanted to stop whatever nefarious plan you were doing, now would be a good time to do it."

His eyebrow quirked up. "Nefarious? Have you been reading a dictionary, Pacifica?"

"Hardly. But it always comes to mind when I think of Didney villains, and you'd fit in well with those guys."

He scowled.

They fell into a silence after that. Dipper looked over at the remains of his CD player, strangely emotionless given what he had just done, and Pacifica's eyes drifted to the CD in her hand.

"Dipper?" He made an affirmative sound. "I'm sorry about your CD player."

He shrugged. "Technically it was Mabel's old one. I broke mine years ago."

She nodded in understanding and took a step towards him. "Well, it's not perfect - there's a scratch on the back - but maybe this will still work?" She held up the CD for him to see.

He recognise it instantly, but took it from her cautiously.

"Aren't you going to laugh?" He asked after a moment of deliberation.

Pacifica made a 'pfft' sound and waved a hand flippantly. "It's only BABBA. When I was seven I dressed up as one of the singers for Halloween."

Dipper stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to picture you dressed up as on of the singers."

"I'll have you know I was a very cute Icelandic pop star! All the girls were jealous."

"I'm sure they were." He replied dryly.

She frowned and leaned forward slightly, hand placed on her hip. "You're the worst."

"I try, I try." He said with a small smirk.

He made to move away but Pacifica smiled.

"Oh, Smile Dip? You're not a half-bad singer when you try."

He paused mid-turn. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice monotonous.

"Course you do," Her smile increased and Dipper felt himself getting flustered, "Y'know: _Disco girl, coming through_..." She trailed off, point made. Although her voice was a little rough around the edges, Dipper idly noted that it didn't actually sound that bad.

He felt his face flush.

"But... you were nowhere near me when I stopped singing. I saw you running towards me..."

It was her turn to smirk. "So you admit you were singing," He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead in annoyance, "I passed you by when you were in the middle of dancing - you had your eyes closed so of course you didn't see me."

Dipper's face scrunched up, annoyed and embarrassed. He'd have to learn how to be more aware of his surroundings, good song or not. He surveyed Pacifica. "How much do I need to pay you to pretend it never happened?"

She seemed to consider this preposition for a moment. Her face turned contemplative and she ballooned up her cheek as she thought. Suddenly there was a large gurgling noise and she clamped a hand over her stomach, cheeks turning a soft pink.

"How about we say a meal at Greasy's and I'll play dumb as dodo?" She offered a hand.

"Play, _right_." He drawled out the last syllable to emphasise his sarcasm but still shook her hand.

 **Bonus Scene**

Just how many tacos could that girl eat? Dipper sighed and lamented over the somewhat significant dent in his wallet that followed feeding Pacifica. If she was going to demand the same kind of payment every time they happened to run into each other in potentially life-threatening situations he'd have to try and shake her sooner.

Still, she had retrieved his CD. He didn't really have a good chance to look at it when they were in Greasy's Diner, so he'd had to wait until he returned to his room to test to see how well it worked. With a gentleness most wouldn't see, Dipper used a soft wipe to clean off any dirt that had found its way onto the disk. For the most part the CD looked fine, but he wasn't sure about that scratch.

He pulled out an even older CD player than the one he had taken from Mabel and plugged it into his wall. With a small prayer to a deity he didn't really believe in, Dipper inserted the CD and pressed 'play'.

" _Krónur, krónur, krónur. Makes people holler, in a_ -" Just as Dipper thought it would be okay, the CD decided to start buffering and released a horrible stuttering noise.

He released the breath he had been holding and let his shoulders drop. Not even bothering to stop the song, he opened the CD player, removed the disk and threw it in the bin with a soft plop. His head swiftly followed suit, albeit with a slightly louder bang and onto his desk. He grumbled slightly but didn't move.

He heard his bedroom door open suddenly. "Dipper!"

Tiredly, he lifted his head to look at his fuming sister, slight flickers of psychic power radiating from her. He swore, if she was going to rant about that dumb Gideon kid again he was throwing her out.

"What's all this about you going on a date with _Pacifica_ , at Greasy's Diner?!" She spat.

Dipper felt his head plummet back onto the table.

oO-0-Oo

 **Although this does kind of come from a reference in An Abundance of Time Together, a lot of this came about because of a discussion I was having with a friend, so this is dedicated to her. Also, Didney isn't a missed spelling mistake; I wasn't sure if Disney should have a different name in the GF universe and the original name I had come up with was 'Sidney' which, as my friend pointed out, probably would have made a load of Australians mad.**


End file.
